Whenever you need me
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: Rizzles. Detective Jane Rizzoli is involed with Irish mob member Maura -lastname unknown- . Keeping her relationship secret from people pulse a case might break her... but something about this case... bugs her. Rating might change depending on my mood
1. Whenever you need me

**_A/N:: _**first rizzoli and isles... play nice! keep it as a one-shot or should i try to make it into a story... and if you follow my story Silent Lover... I'll update soon xx promise. no beta. I only own storyline

* * *

><p>Jane could have ended it a year ago. If she had been stronger, if she had waited for Korsak, oh who was kidding? She heard screaming and she couldn't help, but run to the woman. It had been a basement in an old town house just outside of Boston. It was dark and everyone on the Boston PD was waiting for the mob to show up. Of course other cases floated around and their attention was drawn away just long enough for the Irish to regroup and plan. It was an endless game of cat and mouse.<p>

**_A year ago_**

_They didn't know if the Irish had part in the Hoyt case, but they were going to blame them anyways. That's what pissed Jane off. It wasn't that the mob had done things… it was the fact that every little thing was their fault in the eyes for the force. They were too busy to have people worthwhile go check leads so rookie Jane was stuck following up on something. _

_The woman the owned the house was a high class woman. She didn't do much when it came to labor, but was one of the richest people in the country outside of Boston. It wasn't normal for a rookie that was only a year old on the force was right. That and the fact that she was the only female limited how much people listened to her. If she hadn't got pissed it wouldn't have happened._

_She tried to get the others to listen to her idea and how the woman matched Hoyt's type to a T, but seeing it was her that had given the idea they blew it off and another woman died. They had told her how she was wrong and to let the 'big boys' take care of everything. She knew in her gut that she was in trouble… she just couldn't get anyone besides her partner to listen to her. Korsak had wanted a wait another day, but Jane wouldn't have it._

_It was 10pm before she couldn't take it anymore. She had driven over to the town house and heard the scream. She went gun first down the stairs and saw the woman tied down to the floor. It seemed as if she had been tortured for a few days. She took a spent to near her then something slammed into the back of her head and it went black. She woke up to find the woman dead and Hoyt on top of her stabbing syringes into the palms of her hands. _

_A bullet sliced through the air and the next thing Jane knew the weight that was just on her was missing. She looked to see Hoyt on the ground holding his chest. She looked up with tears in her eyes to see not her partner, but a woman. Jane would have described her as dangerous, trained and… stunning. She was truly beautiful, but Jane couldn't find the words to tell her about the pain let alone find the words to tell the beautiful woman what she thought. Instead of words tears fell from her eyes and tried to hid in shame that she was breaking from a simple wound. _

_The blond woman kneeled down and brushed Jane's hair from her face. She put her gun on the small of her back and grabbed Jane's gun. She made sure that the bullets and sizes matched up before she slowly pulled out the syringes out of the dark haired woman's hands. _

"_You're lucky." The woman spoke, "He just missed the main tendon. You'll most likely scar, but you'll have your hand movement back to normal in a few weeks." Her voice cooed the detective._

_Jane didn't want to sleep. She wanted to know more about her savor. The woman had rich caramel hair and her build looked more of a runner than anything else. She had a black trench coat and what looked to be a purple dress at went just pass her knees, underneath. She carried no purse and it looked like she had walked although she was wearing red fuck me heels. No, Jane reasoned with herself, most likely wasn't driving though. She looked for more trying to find something that would tell her more, but couldn't seem to find it._

_The savor on the other hand knew everything about Jane. She watched as the detective tried to profile her. She knew the way she was dressed didn't say anything, if much about who she was, but there was one thing that would let on if Jane looked for it hard enough. The caramel haired woman froze when Jane's hand brushed her hair off her shoulder and they stayed still in shock. She had found it._

_It was little pin that was on the right of the woman's trench coat's collar. It was in the shape of a four leaf clover. The left was green the middle was white then the right was orange, the colors of the Irish flag. Looking closer Jane noticed a word tattooed on the woman's neck. Bráithreachas. Now the detective didn't know much about the Irish language, but she knew that word because it was common. It means brotherhood._

"_Irish mob." She whispered._

_The woman smiled lightly and said with a slight accent, "You are wonderfully smart young detective."_

_Jane searched her eyes then. They were a rich blue. She had many questions, but she knew that she was going to die today. Not when the woman went through the trouble of finding her then shooting the man that was trying to kill her. Jane could only think of two reasons that. She wanted something or that she wanted information. The woman leaned down and kissed Jane on the forehead. It was a caring jester that made Jane's mind go blank. They both hear people walking around and the woman places Jane's gun in its owner's hand. She didn't have to worry about her prints being on record._

"_I must go. I'm already going to be in trouble for coming to see you like I have." And she got up to leave out a passage underground._

"_Wait." Jane whispered, her voice fading from the blood lose, "Will I see you again?"_

_The woman smiled and told her softly before leaving, "I'll always be watching, but I'll be there when you need me."_

_**Present**_

"Jane." A voice rang through the dark and empty apartment.

The dark haired woman turned around to see her savor. The woman crossed the room and sat down next to Jane by the window. They had met a year ago and true to her promise the woman had shown up and helped ANYWAY that was need, pun intended. Jane sometimes couldn't find the words to express her feelings and the only way she could express herself was though sex. Jane wasn't in love at first, but she knew that her savor was. That was why she risked everything, disobeying her father to come see her, showing up at the risk at getting caught and when Jane needed it… the truth.

"I've been trying not to ask you this question. I really have, but if I'm going to trust you I atless need a name."

"Maura. My little sea star my father called me before I joined the…"

"It's ok." Jane told her, "Maura."

The caramel haired woman looked at the brunette who was looking deeply in her eyes. After years of looking afar, watching this detective that was bound to grow up to be a wonderful help she was finally able to touch her, talk to her even if it meant her father was pissed at her. But then again family stays together and in the Irish mob it was no different. Now her father my not agree with her choices, but he stands by her and if she wants to help Jane then he supports.

"Can we…" Jane trailed off and Maura dragged her off to the bed room.


	2. Body number one

**_A/N::_** well... i guess people like :D so I'll try this out. I'm trying to keep in charature so of course Rizzoli is gonna be a bad assish, but not so much with Maura around that and i'll end up doing thinking rants a lot, but I find Korsak and Frost hard to keep in charature... hmmm any ways... i editted, but I don't know if i got everything so i'm sorry if you find spelling errors... paragraphs look bigger in word than here... **I don't own anything but plot and OCs**

* * *

><p>Ringing broke through the comfort of sleep and Jane groaned. She felt the weight of Maura in her arms and this made her smile. It normally a 5050 chance that Maura would be there in the morning when she woke up, because of their… 'Commitments'. If Jane could she would stay there all morning and watch Maura. She liked that even though the caramel haired woman looked after her it was her arms that would protect Maura at night. It was as if the roles changed and suddenly Maura was the one that had nightmares. That Maura was the one that went out on the street in fear of getting shot. Well, being in the line of work she was, Maura didn't have the fear, but the threat was still there.

The detective lifted one arm from Maura's waist and grabbed her phone before it stopped ringing, "Rizzoli."

"Jane its Frost." _No shit. That's why they have different ring tones so I know I want to answer the fucking phone and who it is_, Jane ranted inside her head, "We have a murder behind the Wendy's on Summer Street."

"Ok. I'll be there in a few." And Jane hit the end button and not so gently put the phone back.

"You should really be more gently with your phone Jane. What if I needed to get a hold of you and just happened to throw it a little too hard on the nightstand? I know that water damage is the main cause for phones to die, but I'm pretty sure your cell phone company will get sick and tired of paying for your anger problem." Maura said.

"You'd just get into my apartment then yell at me 'til I drag you to bed again." Jane answered, not getting up yet.

"Most likely." Maura mumbled, "Shouldn't you get up? They may be dead, but I don't think they will be willing to wait any longer."

"Hmm." Jane hummed take in Maura's sent again before getting up.

Getting dressed Jane knew her lover was watching her. She glanced over at the woman still under the blankets of her bed and she smiled. Once she had her normal black slacks, brown wife beater on and socks on she went and kissed Maura once on the lips then the forehead. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and crossed her room to close the blinds that were starting to open up again. She figured Maura would be leaving not too far after her so she knew that the people around didn't need to see her get dressed. That was her reasoning. She just didn't want them to see what she couldn't. She gave Maura a final glance before going to living room, pulling her shoes on, tugging on her jacket, grabbing her keys and left.

Once at the scene she walked past the cop with the clip board and walked up to the dead body. The body looked like it had been placed there. The man looked to be about his early 50s. Short black hair and on his hands, that were places on top of each other on his stomach, was a coin. Jane picked it up with a glove and looked at it. At first she thought it was a penny, but looking at it better she noticed that it had a yellow R in the middle and what looked like beer hops on the top in a gold color. She bagged the piece of metal then went back to looking at the scenery. She knew this part of town. Downtown was complicated, but something about this was bugging the detective…

"Jones!" she yelled.

"Yeah Rizzoli?"

"Tell Frost when you see him that I'm heading back to the office."

"Will do ma'ma." The cop answered.

With that Jane got into her car and headed back to the office. She grabbed a cup of coffee from the old coffee machine. She took a sip and headed to her desk that was by Frost's and Korsak's. After what had happened with Hoyt the department decided to pair her up with someone less knowledgeable than her so they would listen to her ideas. It wasn't that Korsak was a bad person. Jane didn't blame him at all, but BRASS was being controlling as normal. None of the men were mean really; they just didn't listen to her. Seeing Korsak didn't get a new partner he ended up doubling up with Jane and Frost anyways.

"Hey Jane. We have a new case?"

"Yeah. He was behind Wendy's on Summer." Jane told him handing a picture of the body over.

"Hmm. Doesn't look like bullets had anything to do with killing him. I wonder what killed him."

"You and me both." She answered, sitting down in her chair.

Jane took the bag from her pocket and looked at it for a while before trying to find it on the internet. She couldn't find a coin like it. So they didn't have value money wise so they had to be placed there for a different reason. She looked at the coin like she was waiting for it to start talking to her. _That would be something else,_ Jane thought to herself. _If some random coin started to give them all the information on the victim and maybe even tell them who had killed him._ She took a sip of her coffee and shook her head trying to get rid of the funny, but stupid idea.

By four they didn't have any leads. They morgue was backed up and the lab wasn't any better. They really need to get another person in the morgue because apparently one person can't handle the job. No one had any clue about the coin. It was part of some religion and there wasn't anything they could do before they learn who the man down stairs was and how he died. Korsak wasn't pleased, Frost was calm and the damn coin kept bugging Jane. At six all three of them gave up. Korsak had wife number three to go home to, Frost had his wife and Jane had Maura, but she wasn't sure she was going to be there.

Jane entered the apartment to find her mother doing what mothers do best. Cooking. She sat down and didn't even bother to fight with the woman. She was too pissed at the morgue members to care about her mother setting her up with someone. Well she cared, because she had already found someone… It was just complicated and she knew if she told her mother about her girlfriend that she would want to meet her._ Sure Ma, I'll have Maura take a break from being a mobster to play happy little family with us_, Jane thought bitterly.

"Ma. I love you and you're cookin' but do you mind if I just head to bed? It's been a long day and tomorrow is going to be even longer."

"Oh of course dear!" Angela replied a little worried.

"Ok. Good night Ma." Jane said heading to bed.

"Night sweetheart." Angela called as she put the things she was cooking away before leaving.

Later that night Jane almost jumped out of her skin to grab her gun when the bed dipped. She heard a soft chuckle and she relaxed. She knew that laugh anywhere. Maura laid down next to her and her body shuddered knowing its counterpart was next to it, but Jane just didn't feel like it tonight. The caramel haired woman seemed to notice and hugged Jane from behind, spooning her with a sigh. They cuddled in silence and Jane finally rolled over and switched jobs with Maura. They listened to each other's breathing and with a gentle kiss on Maura's neck Jane fell back asleep.


	3. The key is Coffee

"Hey Korsak! Anything on the body from yesterday?" Jane called, walking into work.

"Yeah. Jason McCall. A well paid business man from uptown. There was no reason for him to be in the downtown area. His work is just on the boarder of downtown and uptown. He's not married, but has two kids. His daughter Kayla is 23 and her brother Mark is 27. We had an officer contact them last night. Both live out of state and haven't seen their father since the holidays."

"Well it's a start. Morgue got a cause of death or are they slow again?" She asked taking her seat to see a cup of coffee waiting for her. Well at least Korsak cared about her.

"They couldn't find anything that could be found physical so a toxic screen is being run. Should be done in an hour or so." Korsak told her taking a drink from his own coffee.

"I got the results on the toxic screen." Frost said walking over to the two ex-partners, "Rosary Peas."

They blinked at him like he had just spoken a fucked up version of Spanish. Rosary? So what? I priest killed Jason McCall? Normally if that had happened there would be some bible verse or something. You know like quoting some from Proverbs or something. Jane wasn't overly religious besides going to Sunday school as a kid, but most kids around here had to do that.

"So what? Some by-the-hands-of-god priest went and killed Jason McCall? Well this is awesome. And Ma wonders why I stopped going to church." Jane said, dripping with sarcasm.

"no no no." Frost shook his head, "Rosary Peas. Its plant, that if you eat it's like instant death."

"Oh." Jane said softly, "So why would this dude eat it? What did someone tell him it was cranberries and he was like 'ok then!'?"

"I'd beat he was forced to eat them. Gun held to your head and men like him crumble." Korsak said looking at the picture Jane had given him last night.

"Well he was a business man. I bet he fucked the wrong person over in a business deal. Frost look up his resent dealings and who was involved if it went south for his company." Jane said with a displeased look.

"Ummm… he was part of the expanding of the City's jail. But he was attacked by one of the inmates, when he went to visit, who was killed by a cop."

"Well who was he Frost!"

"I don't know. It's sealed. He must have been important."

"I don't care if he was the king of fucking England! Unseal that file!"

"Ok I'll try but it's going to take a few days. It looks like someone went through a lot of trouble making sure no one knew who this man was." Frost said.

Jane walked over to her desk and sat down, taking a drink of her now cold coffee. She gave a sigh and decided that she was going to get the good coffee instead of the crap they made here. Yes the taste kept you awake if you were staying up all night and wanted a reason to make a funny face, but when you were working the 9 to 5 life that Jane planned that crap coffee just didn't cut it. She stood up and waved at Korsak and showed him her coffee before walking out of the building filled to the brim with males.

Half way to her favorite coffee shop she was pulled into an alley and went for her gun and got it upholstered. She turned around and pointed it at the person that had pulled her into the alley. Maura. She lowered it and glared at the slightly older woman. Jane wasn't going to be able to do that anymore. At least she didn't shot and ask questions later. If anything was going to be the death of her it would be her beautiful, sexy, pain in the ass mobster.

"Jesus Crist Maura! What the hell are you doing here? And why did you go all ninja on my ass!" Jane yelled quietly.

"Language Jane." Maura said sternly before handing her a Styrofoam cup, "I knew you would have to feed your caffeine addiction soon. So I figured I could see you seeing I had to leave this morning before you got up."

Jane took the coffee and took a drink. Black with a hint of creamer, just the way she like it. God this woman was good to her. She looked back at Maura and smiled. She knew better than to kiss her in public for the simple fact of how close they were to the station and cops were everywhere. She wouldn't mind that people knew but Maura's life made things a little harder.

"I missed you." Jane said softly.

Maura gave a soft smile and told her, "If it makes you feel a little better. You put up a good fight. I tricked you into letting me go… you didn't like that too much."

Jane wanted to blush, oh the things Jane would do to keep Maura in bed. Her girlfriend just gave her a huge smile and stopped herself from leaning in to kiss her, "Your door going to be unlocked?"

"Like that would stop you." Jane smirked.

"Well I don't like breaking in. I feel like you don't want me there." Maura said slowly.

"It's not safe. I'm a cop for god's sake. I know what happens if the wrong person gets into your house well you're sleeping. You know what could happen."

"I know. I just…" then Jane placed something in her hand. She looked at it and noticed it was a key, a key to Jane's apartment to be more in detail.

"Now you don't have to break in… I want you to know your welcome whenever. I may not always be in the best of moods, but I want you to be the person that drags my sorry drunk ass to bed. I want to wake up to you. Now I know that you have your job and I have mine and it's hard for us to both to have open time that matches, but I'll try. I'll try to be there in the morning if you'll try." Jane said softly.

"Jane." Maura said breathlessly, not saying anything about her swearing, "I'll try. It broke my heart to have to think that you didn't want me there, but I guess I've listened to your mother's plans one too many times. I love you…"

"I-I love you too." Jane mumbled looking around.

"I have to go. Drink your coffee." Maura told her walking away.

Jane walked back all smiles and a few of the other detectives gave her a weird look. _WHAT! Can't I be happy? Ok just because I'm female doesn't mean I have to be a bitch all the time jeez…,_ Jane ranted inside her head again. She sipped her coffee again and headed over to her partners. They both glanced at her, but Korsak, being on wife number three, knew better than to ask and Frost was too scared of what Jane might do to him. _Smart man_, Jane thought to herself as she went over the case notes… what little there were.

Seven O'clock came Jane saw the city go into night mode. She gave up trying to find a lead and decided to head home. Once there she unlocked her door to find her caramel haired friend sitting at her counter with a glass of red wine on her lips. Maura was bare foot and wearing a red dress that brought out the red low lights in her hair. Normally the classy woman would wear heels, but then Jane noticed them under the chair. It was smaller heel that Maura normally wore, but Jane didn't mind. That would just mean that Maura would her true high which was a few inches shorter than her.

Maura leaned over then picked up one of Jane's beers that she had placed on the floor next to her. Jane walked over with a smile and took her beer. This was how she wanted it to be. Sitting here, drink beer,... and now kissing Maura. Slowly they both forgot their drinks and Jane's coat and shirt disappeared in the moving from the living room to the hallway. The zipper of Maura's dress was next to go along with Jane's belt. Unable to take it any longer, Jane walked them into the bedroom and pushed Maura down on the bed softly.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN::_** so peoples... **i only own plot and ocs** ... even romance and crime? i hope you guys like it I have a whole story planned... base a lot off of the Rizzoli and Isles plot really

1. How do you drink your coffee (if you drink it.. I drink mine black)

2. Eveness? (is that even a word? Well i don't care! It is now!)


	4. Body number two

"Hmm." Jane groaned as she stretched trying not to wake up Maura. Her whole body was sore, but when you had Maura it was so worth it.

"I take that as you approve of the soreness then." Maura mumbled.

"Oh very much so." Jane groaned.

Maura giggled lightly and sat up in bed so the blanket was still covering her, but she could see Jane. She leaned in and kissed her lightly before dragging the red blanket off the bed with her as she got up. Jane quickly pulled the sheets over her body and watched the caramel haired woman walk out of the bed room. She quickly got dressed and followed her counterpart. She found her where she figured she would; standing in the kitchen, getting a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

Jane hated the stuff. Angela use to force her to drink it when she was younger so she learned to hate it in her adult life. If it was up to her it wouldn't enter the house, but when it came to Maura she was a push over. Angela thought that she had it for herself to drink and that was why she yelled at her when Angela went to get a glass whenever she was over. She wouldn't mind if she didn't drink it like a cow drank water… Maura deserved more than one glass in the morning.

"Jane do you have time for breakfast?" Maura asked.

Jane glanced at the clock above the stove to see it was only 6:30am. It was early for them. She had time seeing she was already dressed. She nodded and Maura started to take out stuff for breakfast once she got the ok. The detective took it upon herself to sit down at the counter and watch her girlfriend make breakfast. She wasn't one for house hold choirs like cooking and cleaning. She was more the paint the fence, fix the car, and thanks to her dad redo the plumbing type of woman.

Maura placed bacon in a pan and watched it cook before starting Jane's and her's eggs. One sunny side up for Jane pulse the yoke from Maura's whites. Not matter how hard she tried Maura couldn't get herself to eat the yoke knowing that it was the baby chicken. She just couldn't think of eating the poor little chick. Then Jane would point out that Maura had no problem eating her… that always earned her a slap on the shoulder. Not that it hurt much, but it was a warning none the less.

They both started to eat their breakfasts with smiles on their faces. But sadly their little date was ruined by the sound of Jane's phone ringing. Jane was a little surprised that it was Korsak calling her this early, but then again they couldn't make poor Frost do all the leg work. Maura gave a soft sigh and watched as Jane lifted the phone.

"Rizzoli."

"We have another body on School Street. Behind the Boloca there." Korsak's ruff voice came through the phone.

"Alright on the way." Jane told him, hanging up.

"I got to go. Love you baby." Jane said leaning and kissing Maura. She tried to pull away, but Maura placed her hand on the back of her head and held her there a little long. When she was satisfied she let go of Jane with a proud smirk on her face. Jane shook her head and with another peck on the check she left.

Once at the scene Jane realized that the Jason McCall was found not a block away. This body was of a man around the same age and build and that added to the list of things that both scenes had in common. Both bodies had been dumped at behind a restaurant, both didn't have physical harm and.. Jane picked up another coin on the man's hands.

"Why would they leave them in the back, but don't try to hide them?" Korsak asked.

"They wanted the bodies to be found." Jane said out loud before heading back with the chief medical examiner right behind her.

The lab starts to run a test on rosary peas right way, looking for a legit way to connect the two deaths besides victimology. They showed up with confirmed reports that it was indeed Rosary Peas that had killed the man. So now they had to track down the serial killer. A detective's job was never done. Jane realized that she hadn't put either coin in evidence, but she left them in her desk too late to turn them in seeing the one person she trusted down there was already gone for the day.

Jane stayed late and worked hard on finding out who the latest victim was. She hadn't found much besides a name and family that has survived him. It was sad really. He was leaving behind a two daughters, one a doctor and the other was an artist. His son worked for the family business, but she couldn't figure out what that was yet.

She stayed a little later than normal not realizing that I was already ten when she decided to pull away from her work life. She quickly head home in the late of the night. All the lights in the apartment were out so she walked in quietly trying not to wake up Maura if she was asleep. Slipping her shoes off Jane shut and looked the door behind her.

She stumbled into the living room and saw her girlfriend passed out on the sofa with a glass of wine half full on the coffee table. She slipped her belt off with a smile and placed it on the top, trying not to wake the other woman. With one arm under her legs and the other on her back, Jane lifted the sleeping woman effortlessly bridle style. She took a few calming breathes then slowly walked down the hall with her girlfriend in her arms. She figured that Maura had been waiting for her because she was in sweat pants and Jane's old academy sweater. It wasn't often that Maura wore her cloths and Jane felt lust and love flow through her body.

She laid Maura down on the bed before take the sweater off of Maura knowing how hot it got in it. Underneath Maura was wear Jane's running tank top and the brunette shook her head. Putting the sweater on the floor, Jane's slacks so followed and she grabbed a tank top and boxers to change into. Once chanced she covered herself and Maura up with the blankets and held the older woman in her arms.

"Is breá liom tú mo Iodáilis beag." Maura mumbled in Irish, her native language. Her voice was husky with sleep and that didn't help Jane at all.

Luckily this wasn't the first time that Maura spoke Irish to Jane and she knew that 'Is breá liom tú' meant I love you.

"I love you too my lucky charm." Jane smiled thinking about her favorite cereal.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN::_** 'Is breá liom tú mo Iodáilis beag' means 'i love you my little italian' .. I'm so cool... I can use google tanslate XD and google maps to find real places in Boton... yes there is a Wendy's on Summer street O.o _**I only own ocs and plot**_ so thoughts?.. i find putting this down here helps with the story... HOW MANY PEOPLE GOT JANE'S JOKE IN THE BEGAINING?


	5. Bodies number three and four

"Rizzoli."

"Another body. J pace & Son on Devonshire."

"Alright." Jane mumbled and turned the phone off and laid the phone down hard like she always did.

"Babe. Maura wake up. I have to go to work." Jane said shaking her girlfriend.

"Ok." Maura sighed, not wanting to get up yet.

"I love you." Jane kissed her on her forehead and got out of bed.

Once dressed in her normal dark blue slacks, black wife beater and coat she left. Traffic was bad. Normalcy she could get through the back roads, but even those were backed up. Once at the scene her impatient attitude showed. She walked up to the body to see it was coved by a sheet. People started to take photos and had left the body on the ground 'til the morgue showed up to pick it up. She walked over and noticed another coin on his hands and picked it up and put it in a bag. When she looked back at the face she realized who it was.

"You know him? He's a good 20 years older than the other two." Korsak asked noticing her face.

"Yeah. Casey Biese. He's are last victim's son."

"You got an ID on the man yesterday."

"Yep. Henry Biese. Him and his son work at a family ran insurance company."

"Ok so we have two dead insurance agents and one business man…"

"We could cross reference them to make up a client list of people they have both worked with and figure out from there who was willing to kill them." Frost said as Jane covered the body with the sheet again.

***hour at the office***

"Ok. The only person that we can find on record that they both serviced that is in question is Mr. Nikolas Gorchakov. I can't find any record on him besides… oh… hello." Frost said looking at the computer screen.

"What. What is it?" Jane asked looking at the screen.

"Gorchakov, Nikolas is a tagged name in the system. It looks like someone in brass knows something about this. So seeing it's flagged I'm going to guess that this isn't the first time that he has killed someone."

The phone in the office rang and Jane picked it up, "Rizzoli."

"Hello detective. I was wondering if I may speak to detective Korsak?"

Jane gave a weird look and handed Korsak the phone, "Korsak."

"Hey Vince. I noticed that someone in your department just looked up the name Nikolas Gorchakov."

"Oh. Hey (insert name of Brass friend). Yeah it's mine, Rizzoli's and Frost's case. You want to leave your fancy office for a little and brief us?"

"Of course Vince. Be down and ten minutes." And with that Korsak put the phone back.

***ten minutes later in the briefing room***

"Nikolas Gorchakov, one of the leaders of the Russian mob. Normally they deal more in weapons, but the Gorchakov family broke off in a way and tends to seek revenge. I've been wondering when they would strike again."

"Ok so the Biese's found out his false claims, but why kill McCall?" Frost asked.

"The inmate…" Jane trailed off.

"A member of the Russian mob. We hadn't gotten' a word out of him. He was loyal." Brass told them.

A phone rang and Jane answered her cell, "Rizzoli."

"It's Frankie. We have another body. Irish Famine Memorial, on Washington. We have an ID from a note in the car. Colin Doyle."

"Ok Frankie. I'll be there soon." Jane hung up then paused… no… it wasn't.

"Hey is Doyle a mob family?"

"Yeah. Patty Doyle. Irish mob. Why?" Korsak asked.

"Frankie said they found a new body. Colin Doyle, in the Irish Famine Memorial, on Washington."

"His son." _No_, Jane thought to herself… "I think this is going to start another mob war if we don't solve this." Korsak finished.

"Well let's get to the scene before press gets word of what is going on." Frost said picking up his keys.

"Yeah… yeah… ok you and Korsak go. I want to see something first ok?" Jane said, not sounding completely with them.

"Alright Jane." Korsak said slowly before walking off with Brass and Frost.

Once they were gone Jane rushed to her desk. She sat down and tried to calm down. She went through her desk and pulled out a little black cell phone and she had at the bottom. She was torn. She knew the only number on the phone was Patrick Doyle's. Maura had given it to her for whenever she need sometime overly important. During the day her girlfriend wasn't away from her father. The only time they were apart for the most part was when Maura was with Jane. Taking a deep breath the detective figured that by now that they Irish mob family had heard the news. She put the phone back in the bottom of her drawer and head out to the scene.

"We have already sent the car to the lab and the body to the morgue. There isn't anything we can do 'til then. Might as well head home." Korsak told her and she did as told.

She had waited 'til 10 then went to bed in her normal tank top and boxers, but sadly Maura didn't show up that night.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN:_ i only own plot and ocs**... please don't hate me :/ ... major plot coming up in the next chapters... the next next chapter will be from Maura's point of view of things... I thought it would be fun to write in her way seeing i keep to jane... sorry its short...


	6. Brick Walled

"Hey Janie. Didn't sleep well?" Korsak asked when she entered the office.

"No. Something about this case is bugging me." She didn't bother to say that she was 90 percent sure that Colin was Maura's brother and she was worried about her lover.

Sitting down at her desk Jane pulled out the four coins from each scene. The first one had gold hops, the second had silver hops, then copper and finally tin. It was the same as if you got metals in a race. She looked at the pictures and it looked like McCall and Henry Biese were around the same age and Casey and Colin looked the same age, but about 20 year younger that the other two.

"Korsak. What do you know about the works of the Doyle family?"

"I know Patrick Doyle is the leader. His younger brother Brad is next in line. Then it's Carlin, Brad's son even though Patrick has a son Carlin was born first. There are rumors about Patrick having another child, but we can't be sure." Korsak told her.

"Ok. So maybe they mean something." Jane mumbled, laying the coins on the right picture.

"I tried to get any matches on the ice pick and the crime lab couldn't find anything. It seems that whoever killed Colin isn't in the system." Frost said strolling in.

"Ok. The only link we have between all the victims happens to be the Russian mob. On top of that we don't even know why they would kill Colin seeing he wasn't Russian blood and didn't cross them for all we know." Jane sighed.

"It seems we've hit a brick wall." Korsak said sitting at his desk.

Reclining back in her chair Jane ran her hands through her hair. She hated when they were stonewalled and she knew the answer was right in front of them, but they couldn't see it. Something told her to grab the little black phone so she grabbed it then she grabbed her jacket and told Korsak to call her if they found any new leads. When he nodded her way she headed straight home. She went into her fridge and grabbed a cold beer and drank it well looking over the case file notes.

It wasn't long before it ran out and she grabbed two more. She didn't know what time it was, but she woke up suddenly, leaned over the case notes. She rubbed her eyes and tried to figure out what had wakened her from her nap. A hard pound on the door sounded and Jane realized that it was the noise that had woken her up. She grabbed her gun, which was luckily still on her hip seeing she hadn't had time to take it off.

Slowly she went to the door and peaked in the peak hole. She couldn't see anything and opened the door carefully. Looking down both hallways she couldn't see anyone, or if anyone had heard the noise besides her. Something grabbed her foot and she pointed her gun down and almost unloaded her whole clip at it. In the split second it took between aim and fire Jane realized what, well who had her foot.

"Maura." Jane whispered softly and crouched down.

Maura looked… broken. She was lying on the floor in front of Jane's door and under her ripped clothes it looked like she was bleeding. Jane noticed Maura had cuts and bruises all over her body. She wasn't use to seeing the other woman look like this. She looked in her eyes and noticed how broken she really was.

"Maura. Baby… what happened." When Jane didn't get answer she softly picked Maura up and helped her onto the sofa.

Jane ran off to get her first aid kit and shut the door before returning to Maura. She looked her over and noticed a lot of the blood was coming from the blondes' right shoulders. Jane looked her over and noticed that a lot of cut weren't too deep, but whatever was under her shirt Jane couldn't know 'til she could get a better look at it.

"Honey. I gotta get your shirt off so I can see ok?" Jane asked gently and Maura, half awake, nodded.

Jane lifted her shirt and winced when she realized what the wound was. A gun shot. Shit. She didn't have half the things she needed to take care of that. The most she could do was help stop the bleeding, but Jane couldn't take her to the hospital. Then it hit her,. The little black phone Maura had given her. Jane placed a wad of gaze over the bullet wound that had rubbing alcholo and hissed along with her when Maura dug her nails into Jane's other hand. When Maura let go of her hand she grabbed the little phone from her pocket. It was a good thing she was worried and took it with her.

She opened it and pressed the 1 button 'til it dialed the only number in the phone. It only took two rings then someone answered.

"Hello."

"…" Jane didn't know what to say. I mean what do you say to your girlfriend's dad when she is bleeding out and you've never met.

"You wouldn't happen to be Detective Rizzoli would you?" his accent thick.

"And you wouldn't happen to be Doyle would you?" Jane said trying not to sound nervous.

"If your looking for my daughter I have no clue where she is. I would…" Jane cut him off.

"She's here, but she needs your help." Jane told him.

"What's wrong?"

"It looks like she was shot. I found her on my door step and I think she needs medical help, but I can't take her because … well… yeah. So I called you."

"I'll be there soon." And he hung up on her.

Jane went back to Maura and kissed her forehead, "Just hold on."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**I only own OCs and plot...** ok writers block... a big pain in the butt, but I think its gone. I'm glad I manged to get this down... next chapter is following Maura... IDK if I'll make it POV or not... so what do you say? third or first?


	7. Athair

Maura POV (Yesterday)

"Maura!" my father's voice yelled into the empty building I was working in.

"Yes athair?" I answered back as I finished what I was working on.

He walked into the office that was hidden off to the side. If you ran into him on the street he would look like any normal day person. Which is good because that is what we want. I like the better things in life when it comes to my dresses, but I don't think Jane minds. Once my mind stops thinking about Jane I look at my father. He looks… troubled.

"What's wrong athair?" I ask softly watching him.

"It's Colin… he was murdered." He tells me looking me straight in the eye.

I'm shocked. My father loved Colin more so of course this is affecting him dearly, but I can't seem to feel. I'm numb. Colin, the person that showed me how to hotwire my first stolen car, is gone. No one, not even Uncle Bran thought Colin would be the first of us to die. He always thought that it would Carlin… my cousin. I should feel… sad, depressed, alone, but I don't know… it's like someone just took away my way to feel. I need to feel again… I need Jane.

"I need to take care of a few things so I need you to run this down to the docks." He tells me then he throws a key at me, "Come straight back. I don't want you to go to _her_ tonight."

Now normally I don't talk back to my father, but he crossed a line. I know he doesn't like that I am dating a female and a cop at that, but he doesn't need to degrade her like that. He could say her name or lover or something like that. I love him, but he doesn't have the right to pick who I love.

"And why not? I'm careful." I asked defensively.

"So was Colin, but he had a routine Maura! Your just too blind to notice that she is what is going to get you killed! I've lost on child today, I will not lose another!" he yelled walking over to me.

"If that's true than what is stopping whoever killed Colin from killing Jane?" I screamed back at him, angered and worried.

"Maura Marie Doyle!" he growled grabbing my arm roughly, "You will listen!"

I stared at his hand and said something that I knew was going to wound him, "This is why my mother left… isn't it?"

I looked back up into his eyes and he looked more hurt than before letting go of my arm. I held onto the key and stared at him a little longer to make sure he got the message. We are a very family based family, but it seems that it was dividing before I was born or started dating Jane. He knew what it felt like for someone to call into question his love now, so he knows how I felt when he told me I was not to see Jane.

"Not again." I whispered before walking past him. I paused at the door and yelled back for leaving, "And my last name is Isles!"

*Down at the docks*

I looked around before getting out of the car. Going to back I pulled out a box and carried it to one of the containers we owned. I didn't know what was in the box, but I knew it couldn't be good if my father wanted it down here as soon as he could get it down here. I opened the door with my foot and put it down on top of one of the wooden containers. I gave everything an once over then left.

"Maura." Someone called and I turned around to be met with a piece of metal of the back of my head.

I woke up cold and light headed. I blinked a few times and tried to place where I was, before I could do that though someone walked into the room. I heard what sounded like boats hitting concert and I figured I was in an abandon building. I heard a second pair of shoes and I bowed my head trying to focus on what they were saying.

"You were lucky. I would have thought her father would have kept a closer eye on her." Man number one said with a slight accent.

"I'm surprised as well. He should keep his children on a shorter leash." Man number two said with a different accent and a voice that I couldn't place, I knew it though.

"Are you going to stay?" Man number one asked and this time I could tell it was Russian.

"No. I must get going." Man number two told him and I still couldn't remember it was. Too many people I know.

I heard feet shuffle and a door close before Man number one walked up to me. I tried to look at him, but my vision was too blurred to make out simple shapes. I groaned and threw my head back. I heard him laugh quietly and I managed to mumble a growl. I knew I wasn't in any shape for a fight, but it was my fight or flight kicking in. I never ran unless I had to.

"Looks like the queer is awake." He laughed a little loader.

"Wh-what do-do you want?" I stuttered.

"I want to take your family down a few notches. The name Doyle has scared the mob world for too long. My father was too much of a chicken to do anything about it, but I am not. I killed people that had screwed my family over and left near your happy little memorial. Two birds with one stone you could say. Or an ice pick in your brother's case. I don't plan on killing you though… I need you to pass on a message for me. To you and your father." He told me.

I let out another groan and I felt something slice across my stomach. I growled and clenched my teeth. He continued to randomly cut and I tried to keep from calling out. I suddenly felt the blade of what he was cutting me with against my thigh. It felt as if he was going to cut my dress, but he chuckled at my whimper.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't dare touch the unrighteous." He told me with a thick voice, "Even if you are hot."

"Unrighteous?" I squeaked.

"The unrighteous shall not inherit the kingdom of God. So do not be deceived; neither fornicators, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor effeminate, nor homosexuals." I could feel his glare. "Nor thieves, nor covetous, nor drunkards." He paused again. "Nor revilers, nor swindlers, shall inherit the realm of God." He said I knew from the way he paused that it wasn't the way he would normally say the bible passage.

"Corinthians." I mumbled an answer.

"Look at that… the queer has a memory." He seemed amused by the idea.

I didn't say anything; the feeling of my head being heavy was over bearing. I dropped my eyes to the floor and shivered, it seemed I last more blood that I had thought. He huffs and grabs my hair holding me up and glares into my eyes. I stare straight back at him, not wanting to back down. I could tell that he was still pissed at me, but I noticed that they hadn't tied the ropes tight and my hands could slip out easily.

In a sudden movement I slip my hands out of the homemade handcuffs and punched him, then got out of the chair and ran to the door. I could hear him cursing worse than Jane in pain, but I knew I had to get the door open and out into the street. Once on the street I noticed that I wasn't too far from Jane's apartment, but he had caught up with me. I had heard the shot before I felt it in my shoulder.

I fell to the ground in an instant and I heard police in the distanace. Whoever the man was I noticed he didn't want to stick around for the cops and took off. I slowly got up and made my away to Jane's apartment. It was struggle and by the time I made it to her door I had fell and went for hitting her door once with my fist. I didn't hear anything so I hit it again, my head starting to make me feel dizzy and unable to think complete thoughts.

One second Jane opens her door and then I black out. Then she is asking me if she can take off my shirt and I nod without much thought and black out. I feel a burning coming from the gun shot and dig my nails into the closest thing and I hear Jane hiss. I wake up again to Jane hang up on a phone and kiss me on the forehead telling me to 'just hold on'.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN::_** hmmmm... grammer... sorry.. aways... **I only own plot and OCs... Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles belong to their respected author and TNT owns the tv show** well seeing season 2 comes on today (12:20 am) I figured i would finish this and put it up here... penny for your thoughts? O.o... (i don't have cash nor do i make cash from this xD)


	8. She needs a doctor

Jane nervously thumped her leg and bit her lower lip waiting. Doyle had come and blindfolded her, with much protest from a half awake Maura. He had Maura carried to the car and he himself guided Jane to the car. When the car had stopped again, she was un-blindfolded; they were in an empty building that had four rooms.

The first room had an hospital bed and what looked like tools used for surgery. They had placed Maura on the table and shut the door so Jane couldn't see anything. Doyle guided her down the hallway and the next two rooms looked to be offices and the last had a sofa, which Jane was currently sitting on, she also noticed that it was the far thus from Maura she could get in the building… something that didn't settle with her well.

Finally someone had walked into the room they were sitting. Doyle sat up slightly and they listened has the under the table doctor told them that the gun shot was painful, but non-life threating. Jane sighed with relief and the doctor continued to tell them that Maura need to be watched for the next few hours and shouldn't do anything too physical for a few weeks. He bowed his head and left the two.

"Come on." Doyle's ruff voice scratched Jane's ears and she stood to follow.

Being in the same room for only two hours Jane could tell that Maura got a lot of her personality from her mother. Doyle seemed hard, coldish. Don't get her wrong. She knew that he loved his children, but Jane couldn't help, but feel that there was tension between the daughter and father. Something had happened… but she wasn't too sure if she wanted to know.

When they entered the room Maura was she looked at her lover on the bed. Maura was awake, but she looked so tired. Jane felt her protective instinct kick in and she walked over to Maura's side, grabbing her hand. Maura smiled at her then turned her head to her father that was still in the doorway.

"Athair." She mumbled and Jane squeezed her hand a little tighter, interlacing their fingers.

"Yes?" his ruff voice asked.

"The doctor told me about what I need to do for the next few weeks and, if I have your permission, I would like to spend the time with Jane." She told him.

He looked at the two. He didn't want Jane near their life. She was a damn detective! She was trained to put people like them away, but his daughter was hurt and asking for one simple request. He didn't like it. He wanted to sit down with the detective and talk to her, he would have if he hadn't been so worried when they were waiting for news about Maura.

"Alright." He told them and walked away to get the right people and things to head back to Jane's.

"Hey." Maura said softly when she turned her blue eyes back on Jane.

"Hey." Jane mumbled; bring Maura's hand to her mouth and giving it a tender kiss.

"I'm sorry." Maura said.

"Honey." Jane smiled gently, "this is part of your life. Your family. You don't have to be sorry for what made you. This is how you grew up. It's not like I can say too much." She chuckled, "You've heard my mother. She's worst in person. Trust me."

"But this isn't how I grew up…" Maura told her looking at their hands.

"What do you..." Jane was cut off by Maura pressing her finger to her lips.

"I'll explain later." Maura smiled at her.

Jane smiled at her and was about to lean forward when Doyle walked back into the room. Maura gave a glare and Jane leaned back so she was standing straight again. He coughed and told them that they were ready to go and that it wasn't safe for them to stay at this building long.

Jane helped Maura off the hospital bed and lifted her bridle style, trying to be careful of her injured shoulder. Maura looked up at her then nuzzled her face into Jane's collar bone. Doyle huffed, but both women decided not to respond. He led them to a car and Jane sat down carefully, still holding onto Maura. Doyle went around and sat next to them and was about to blindfold Jane again, but Maura pulled the cloth away from Jane's face.

"Do you want to lay down on the sofa or the bed?" Jane asked softly when they finally got back in the apartment.

"Bed. It has better spine alignment and…" Maura rambled on a few facts that Jane wondered where she learned, but didn't question and walked off to the bed room.

Jane laid Maura down on the bed and undressed her carefully. Maura didn't have too many cloths at Jane's apartment, but that was ok. No one besides Jane was going to see her being unfashionable, so it was a T-shirt of Jane's and sweats. Maura gave a disapproving look at the sweats, but let Jane put them on her none the less. Once Maura was taken care of Jane started to get dressed for a day of work seeing it was turning to 6:49 am.

"Jane… what are you doing?" Maura asked, breathing a little differently due to the pain, as she watched Jane take off her wife beater covered in blood and grabbed a different one to replace it.

"Getting ready for work." Jane answered about to put the shirt on.

"Jane. No. You have had not even an hour of sleep." Maura tried to reason.

"Just because I'm sleep deprived doesn't mean that my job ends." Jane told her, still not having put on her shirt.

"Stay. If not for you, then for me. Please. I just… I just wanna have you holding me right now." Maura begged softly, her voice just above a whisper.

Jane looked her over then sighed softly and grabbed her cell phone, "Sir its Rizzoli. I'm calling in today."

"_Are you injured?" he asked._

"No, but my case is brick walled and I think it would be pointless for me to show up in my condition." Jane told him.

"_Condition?" he questioned._

"I've been sick for the last few days. Ask Korsak if you don't believe me. I just figured I would tell you. I'm unsure about tomorrow."

"_Alright Rizzoli. Stay home 'til you get better." And they both hung up._

"You lied." Maura mumbled.

"Only for you." Jane told her with a smile before pulling on a night shirt and a red pair of boxers.

Maura went to move over so she wasn't on Jane's side of the bed, but she stopped when she was straddled. Jane smiled down at her and gave her a kiss before going to the side that was normally Maura's. Jane wrapped an arm around Maura's waist and lay on her stomach so the caramel hair woman didn't have to move. Maura smiled and let herself fall into the feeling of Jane.

Before she fell asleep Jane asked, "Will you tell me what you meant… about not growing up this way? When we get up."

"Of course." Maura told her and fell asleep in the arms of the woman she loves.


	9. Backstory

"Sweetheart…" Maura mumbled to the sleeping detective.

Jane murmured in her sleep and held onto the woman calling her name. Maura had been right. If she had gone to work she would have fallen asleep at her desk and all though Korsak and Frost were nice; the other men in her unit weren't. They would have most likely done something stupid like glue her paperwork to her hair or something in that nature. She didn't even want to think about what they might have done to her innocent coffee.

"Jane…" Maura called softly, "you can go back to cuddling me as soon as you let me up and go pee."

"Fine." Jane huffed and let go of her girlfriend.

"I love you." Maura gave her a kiss before heading off to the bathroom, favoring her hurt shoulder.

"Hmm." Jane murmured again before opening her eyes to the dim room.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to wake you up, but you had me pinned." Maura whispered as she came back into the room with a glass of water and a pill in her hand.

"It's ok… you need help?" Jane asked, watching Maura decide how to take the pain killer.

"No. I want to keep some of my independence." Maura told her before popping the pill in her mouth and taking a drink of water.

A little taken back at Maura's snippy tone Jane stays quite. The caramel hair woman lies down and pulls Jane to her side in an instant. She nuzzles the top of Jane's black hair and whispers her apology in it. Jane just smiles and lifts her head to kiss Maura before snuggling back into the comfort they had before Maura had to pee.

"Jane?" Maura asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah Maur?"

"Are you wake enough to listen to what I meant by not growing up in the mobster world."

"Yes I'm awake." Jane said sitting up and moving so Maura could lay her head on her lap and looks up at her, "good?"

"Yep ok… where to start…" Maura then begins to tell her story, "Before I was born my mother, Ashley, and my father fought a lot. She left him when she found out she was pregnant with me. She met a nice man, a professor named James. He didn't care that she was going to have a child and married her saying that if he loved her then why wouldn't he love her child? After they got married I was born."

"At home… I felt out of place. I know my mother loved me and James, true to his word, tried to keep me involved with their lives. I just… didn't fit in with his high life. You see he was rich from all the awards he had won in science and teaching. I finally gave in and found a way for me to get out of what I had once considered prison."

"Boarding schools. My mother was so proud when I was able to go and I was shipped away and only came back on breaks. The summer was spent mostly with my grandparents on her side. They showed me and taught me a lot of the things I know today. It was because of them that I had found my passion in medicine."

"I went straight to college after boarding school, I was the youngest in my class. After college I went to med school and got my license. Now that my life was put together I figured it was a good time to find my birth father. When I finally did find him and came to terms with what he did I… I just wanted to be loved again. He was gentle and kind, something that I hadn't felt in a long time, since I was younger."

"He took me under his wing and showed me the ropes of how he lived. I didn't enjoy it, but I felt I owned it to him as his daughter… then I saw you. You made me rethink everything. Was what I did worth not being with you? Was I going to have to choose between my new life and my new love? And you surprised me. You accepted the fact of what I had chosen to do and I was grateful… for that and you."

"Why didn't you try and find him before college?"

"Simple." Maura smiled, "I was too busy making my mom proud I didn't think about what I wanted."

"What do you want now?" Jane ask… scared of the answer.

"You."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN::_** Disclaimer. Sorry its kinda short. I more so wanted to explain my Maura. I have no clue about the next chapter .. xD i'm still tired from writing this at 4 in the morning cause I couldn't sleep and the "Sailor Man" episode was soo stuck in my head that I needed up make an youtube video


	10. Cherry or Peach?

Maura hissed in pain as she tried to sit up and Jane helped her gently. Standing Maura walked to the kitchen and sat at the counter well Jane went to the cupboards and pulled bread from a top shelf. Once she had two pieces out and put the bread back she went to the fridge. She looked at the food, or the lack of, and looked back at Maura. She needed to go shopping, but Maura couldn't be out and about.

Shutting the fridge Jane turned and faced Maura, "Honey I have to go shopping or we are going to die from lack of food. That and I need to get easier food for you to eat."

Maura giggled lightly and eased the Detective's worry, "Its ok. I'll stay here and … do something. You go shopping."

Jane smiled and kissed Maura before going to change. Remembering that she had called in sick she had to look it. She pulled on some sweats and a baggy T-shirt, but put her badge on her pants out of habit. She grabbed her gun and walked back into the living room to see that Maura had moved to the sofa. She walked over to her girlfriend and kissed her forehead before handing her the loaded gun.

"Don't shot my neighbors. I'd hate to have to arrest you. Knowing the mob we could find a few things you're connected to and I wouldn't be able to see you." Jane told her well pulling her shoes on.

"Oh you wouldn't be able to prove anything else, but the shooting of your neighbors." Maura smirked.

"Are, you doubting my skills as a detective?" Jane asked defensively.

"Maybe…" Maura smiled letting Jane know she was just teasing.

"Hmm… you'll pay for that later." Jane winked before leaving; keys in hand.

*Jane at the store*

"Cheery Jell-O or peach Jell-O?" Jane mused out loud.

"Hey Jane what are you doing here?" Korsak called from behind her.

"Hey Korsak." Jane mumbled, trying to sound sick, "Just getting some stuff for my cold." She pointed to her cart that had cough syrup and a few easy to eat foods.

"Oh. I hope you feel better." He tells her with a weird smile before leaving.

"Alrighty then." Jane says to herself before going back to her shopping.

*Maura at the apartment*

A sudden turn of the key made Maura jump and quietly jog to the bedroom. She shut the door quietly and listened to see if it was Jane that had come back or someone else. Holding the gun tight in her good hand she pointed it at the door hand as she pressed her ear to the door.

"Jane! Frankie called from the office. He said you called in sick! I came to see if you needed anything!" Angela yelled as she shut the apartment door.

'Shit' Maura thought then looked at the window to see there was a fire escape, but she knew with her shoulder that she was going to be able to be out there… she only had two options… only one would be a little helpful. She took a deep breath, grabbed a sweater of Jane's and slipped it on before putting the gun down. With another breath she stepped out into the apartment.

"Hello Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura smiled when the older woman came into view.

*Jane*

"Ok that'll be 34.87." the lady behind the counter told her.

Jane handed her the money and took her two bags and headed out to the car. She put the bags in the trunk before opening her down and sitting down with sigh. Suddenly something licked her arm and Jane jumped with a yelp. She looked in the backseat to see a golden dog sitting on the floor with a note tied around its neck. Jane grabbed for said note and untied the string it was on. Once that was done she opened the note and read it.

'Jane, I would keep her, but my third wife is allergic. Her name is Joe Friday. Korsak.'

"Joe?" Jane said out loud and the dog barked at her as if answering the call. Looking back at the dog Jane sniffles then sneezes.

*Maura*

"Well it's a good thing Jane has a doctor friend that is keeping an eye on her." Angela smiled, sitting at the counter with Maura standing.

"If it wasn't for my hurt shoulder I would have gone and got everything, but you know how stubborn Jane is." Maura smiled in ease.

Suddenly the door opened and a puffy-eyed, sniffling Jane walked in with Joe right behind her. She set the bags on the counter then realized her Ma and girlfriend were talking. She lifted a paniced eye at Maura who smiled at her and said, "I'm glad your back. Your mother and I were talking about the best way to take care of you, seeing I'm a doctor she wanted to know what I was doing, as the great friend I am, to take care of you."

Jane noticed that Maura said friend and nodded before looking at her Ma, "I see that you've met Maura Ma."

"Yes! Where did you two met? I know how you hate hospitals and doctors so it's a surprise that your friends with one."

"Work." Jane told her with a smile before sneezing again.

"Sternutation, caused by rhinitis from the _Canis lupus familiaris_."

Jane and her mother both blinked at Maura after she had said words that they didn't know, "What?" Jane asked.

"Sneezing, caused by the allergic reaction to dogs." Maura told them slowly, horrified that her random fact problem kicked in again.

"So I'm allergic to Joe?" Jane asked and Maura just nodded, "Ok. Well Ma. Now that you know that I'm taken care of can you please go and let Maura do her job?"

"Yeah sure!" Angela told her getting up and heading to the door, "Oh and Janie? Why don't you bring Maura to dinner? You know we always have a spot open at the table." She smiled at them then left.

Once she was gone Jane walked up to Maura with a smirk. She placed her hands on Maura's waist and pulled her in for a kiss still smiling widely. The caramel haired woman closed her eyes and 'hmmed' into the kiss. Jane pulled away, still smirking at her girlfriend. As much as Maura wanted to keep kissing the feisty woman she had to know what the smile was about.

"What?"

"You know. That was really cute and a little sexy what you did before."

"Did what?"

"That thing about sternutaion or whatever it's called."

"Oh." Maura blushed lightly, out of character, "When I was younger I would randomly say facts that came to mind."

"Well its cute… and sexy." Jane told her sincerely.

"You think so?" Maura asked.

Jane nods and pulls Maura closer to for another kiss. Maura returns it happily and shivers when Jane starts to move to her neck.

"Involuntary contractions of muscles resulting in cutis anserine." Maura moaned out.

Jane figured that 'cutis anserine' meant goose bumps seeing the beautiful woman's neck was starting to get covered in them. Jane simply licked along the side of her neck and blew lightly to see more forming with a smile. Maura shuddered and tilted her neck a little more for Jane.

Jane goes to lift the sweater off of Maura only to be stopped by the hiss of pain. Maura's other hand went to her shoulder and she rested her forehead on Jane's shoulder. Cooing her girlfriend softly, Jane looked on the counter for the pain killers that Maura should have taken well she was gone. Once she spotted them she set Maura down in a chair her mother had been in and grabbed them with a glass of water.

"Here baby take it… it'll make you feel better." Jane told her softly, handing the glass and pill over.

Maura swallowed the pill then slumped into Jane's side with a sigh. She deicide not to fight Jane on the matter of take care of her anymore. She didn't want to seem weak to Jane, but she realized that Jane was like guys. She wouldn't judge her on being weak and expected her to do the same. Maura smiled and kissed Jane's neck.

"I'm still tired… How about I get up in an hour?" Maura asked nuzzling her neck.

"Ok. I got you some pudding and jell-o. Ya know. Easy to eat food. You can have some of that when you get up."

"Ok. Carry me?"

Jane sighed before bring the smaller woman to her chest to lift her, "Your lucky I love you."

"I love you too." Maura answered with a smile and Joe barked at the two, following them.

When Jane laid Maura back down on the bed she noticed her gun on the nightstand and shoved it in the drawer. Jane pulled the covers up and covered her girlfriend and Joe Friday who seemed to slid next to Maura. As Jane went to leave Maura called her back and she lay down; cuddling her girlfriend and new dog.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN::_** yay! ^.^ i got Maura's google mouth going! I find what I learned cool ... (geek... not nerd thank you) **Disclaimer** I found this chapter an 'awww' chapter I really do... oh! and I finally know where I'm going with this story xD ... review? Peas and Carrots?


	11. Attention

Two days later Jane was suddenly was woke up by something and looked around for what had wakened her up. She listened again then she heard Maura whimper next to her and she brushed the caramel hair from her face. She had a squinted face and her breathing had started to become a little more rushed. Jane grabbed Maura's hand and hoped that knowing that someone was next to her would help her relax.

"Please… don't." Maura whimpered in her nightmare.

"Maura. Sweetheart wake up." Jane called softly.

With another high pitched whimper Maura's eyes opened wide and she clenched Jane's hand. Tears came to her eyes and she hid her face in Jane's collarbone. Jane held her close and whispered soft words to make her calm down. Then she started to hum a wordless song in hopes to cheer her up. Even Joe was whimpering at the tears that she heard fall from Maura.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Jane asked softly.

"It-it was when I was being beaten. He had started to drag his knife to my dress and cut up my leg. In real life he hadn't raped me. Said something about god's kingdom, but in the nightmare he… he had decided to. I wasn't strong enough to get away."

"Oh sweetheart. Do you remember anything else about it? If it's too hard… I can wait."

"I-I remember another man… they guy that beat me had a Russian accent, but the other man… I can't place it… and it bugs me a little… he sounded like I knew him." Maura told her quietly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. If I had just went and looked for you then maybe you wouldn't have been held hostage or shot…" Jane was cut off with soft lips.

"Don't you dare!" Maura lifted her head and told her sternly, "I don't want to hear you say that again you hear me? You helped me. You kept everything about me… us… in mind even though I was lying in front of your door with a gun shot in my shoulder and bleeding. You knew that I couldn't be brought to the hospital… if it wasn't for you I would dead."

"Ok… I'm sorry…" Jane pulled Maura closer again.

"Security brought on from Humerus, Radius, and Ulna wrapped around the Cervical and Thoracic." Maura murmured into Jane's collar bone.

Jane groaned, "MAURA! Now is not the time! Its, ", she glanced at the clock on the nightstand, "3:43 in the morning! I have work in the morning… I don't need to be sore."

"Sorry baby." Maura smirked, kissing the bone under her lips.

Jane was waked up again to the beeping of her alarm clock and the barking of Joe. She reaches over and turns it off and glares at the dog before untangling herself from Maura. When she was gone Joe jumped on the bed and lay down next to Maura who started to pet him with a smile. Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed her cloths before heading to her warm before work shower.

Once she was out and dressed Jane walked back to the bedroom. Maura was sitting up in bed with Joe lying on her back on her lap. Maura was running her fingers through Joe's fur and Jane sighed. The dog got more attention that her sometimes. Maura looked up at her wet haired girlfriend and smiled before half crawling to the end of the bed to kiss Jane. With a smile Jane pushes Maura lightly on the bed where Joe had jumped off and walked to the kitchen. Sneaking her tong into Maura's mouth Jane smirks before getting up.

"…what?" Maura asks confused.

"Pay back." Jane smiled before leaving a very disgruntle Maura on the bed.

"Hey Jane… you keeping Joe?" Korsak asked the moment she walked into office.

"Yeah… your lucky." She pauses before she could say, _'that Maura loves her'_.

"He's lucky why?" Frost asks her with a smirk.

"That my allergies are minor and manageable by the over the counter stuff." She huffs.

Frost snickers and Jane just opens the file and starts to think about who could be connected to this. Maura's attack wasn't random. It had to be linked to the case, which meant that there was someone else that was involved. Someone that Maura knew. That was a really long list… she typed in a few searches, but came up with knowing. She had to talk to Maura some more… maybe she could shed the light on what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN:: _**... **disclaimer** ... you can thank my lovely cat for this chapter... he wouldn't let me do anything else.. no really.. i would have a different page up and he would tap my touch pad on my mouse and he wouldn't stop 'til i had this up and was writing... gotta love my cat


	12. Only at three in the morning

**_A/N1::_** *cough* rating change *cough*

* * *

><p>"Maura?" Jane called into the quiet apartment.<p>

She had stayed at work a little late… ok not a little. It was three in the morning, but she wasn't on call in the morning. She figured her girlfriend would be asleep, but just wanted to make sure. She pulled her shoes off and put her car keys on the counter as softly as she could. Claws were heard on the wood floor and Jane saw Joe walking into the kitchen. She watched as the little dog trotted to a small dog bed and lay down with a sigh. Jane raised an eyebrow at the bed, but says nothing as she made her way to the bedroom.

Closing the door softly Jane made her way to her dress and pulled out a baggy T-shirt before slipping her work clothes off. She puts the T-shirt and just the T-shirt on. With one last look at the door Jane crawls into bed on her side. She slips in next to Maura and tangles their legs before throwing a protective arm around the smaller woman. Without hesitating Maura leans back in the embrace and sighs softly. Her eye open briefly then close deciding if she had the energy to have a fall on conversation with her girlfriend at such an early hour.

"Sorry Jane. Got tired waiting for you to get home." Maura tells her, deciding that being tired in the morning was worth talk to Jane.

"It's ok sweetheart. I just lost track of time at work." Jane told her, kissing the back of Maura's neck.

"Hmm… Jane."

"Shhh. Go back to sleep. I'm not on call in the morning." Jane told the half asleep woman.

"But I don't want to. I want to spend time with my girlfriend that I haven't seen all day." Maura teases rolling over so she is face to face with Jane.

"Hi." Jane whispers before kissing Maura.

Slowly, trying to get her tired body to work with her, Maura straddles Jane and places her good hand on the bed to hold herself up and the other on Jane's cheek. When their tong war starts again like that morning Jane rolls Maura onto the bed, Maura's legs still wrapped around Jane's waist. When Maura gives Jane a confused look the brunette has to hold in a laugh. Maura was used to being the more dominate in an sexual contact, so now that Jane shows she wanted control for once it confused her. Ending the kiss Jane pulls away with a smile.

"Sorry. I don't want you hurting yourself with your shoulder and all." Then she starts to kiss the caramel woman on the neck with peppery kisses.

"Oh… Jane." Maura moaned out softly, giving Jane more skin to nibble on by turning tilting her head.

"Hmmm… reminds me of this morning." Jane whispers against Maura's skin.

Her eyes go wide and she starts to panic, "Jane… please don't… don't leave me like this again…" she ends with a pout.

Looking at her face Jane notices the pout and can't help, but pull the fat bottom lip in her mouth with a moan. Maura moans as well and suddenly forgets what she was trying to say. The only thing she cared about was Jane's lips on her owns and her hands on her waist. Once the kiss starts to turn a little less passionate and more lustful Jane starts to move her hand lightly. She drags them up and down Maura's side and slips her right leg in between Maura's. She can tell that Maura went to bed with underwear on, but they weren't dry anymore.

Feeling Jane's leg Maura can't help, but lift her hips to meet her naked thigh. She moans louder when Jane places more pressure on her. Wanting to help with Jane's tension as well, Maura slides her own leg in between Jane's, to find that Jane isn't wearing underwear. Her breath hitches as she feels the damp curls cling to her leg in need. They both lay still for a moment to look in each other's eyes before Jane slides her hand down Maura's body to replace her leg. She pulls the underwear away before watching Maura again.

Slowly she enters the caramel woman with two fingers, being gentle. Maura sighs at the feeling for the well-known fingers. Once Jane sees that Maura is fine she pushes in and out of Maura at a slow place. She takes her other hand and slowly rubs Maura as well to give the feeling her inside and outside of her. Maura throws her head back and clenches her teeth at the missed feeling. She notices Jane's face is just above her own and kisses her with a moan.

Seeing that Maura was ready Jane started to thrust a little harder and faster. She knew that Maura was a little different than most lovers that she had. Maura like to get really rough and it was huge turn on for Jane. They worked together like to puzzle pieces. Jane pulled Maura's shirt off her body and slowly kissed down to Maura's breast before pulling a nipple into her mouth. She can feel Maura's hands working on her head and she bites down a little rough on Maura's nipple to be answered with the loudest moan of the night… early morning.

Her trust became a little harder and Jane knew that Maura is ready to come. If she wasn't a master at reading Maura's body then the moans that had increased had told her. When one harder trust than the other Maura shudders and kisses her way back down Maura's body. Her hand rubs hard and faster as she licks Maura's stomach before her head is level with Maura's woman-hood.

"You ready?" Jane asks as she moves and stops rubbing with her hand on the out, never stopping her trusting left hand.

"Yes! Please Jane… I need you to." Maura whimpers, it really had been too long.

Jane lowers her face to be level with Maura's cult. With one hard thrust, curl of her fingers she bites down on Maura's cult softly. It's all that she needs and Maura opens her mouth with a silent scream. She body shakes with her orgasm and Jane slowly pulls her fingers out when Maura's muscles let her. She pulls her hand to her mouth and moans lightly. With one look at her love, Jane knows that Maura isn't up for more so she moves up Maura's body before kissing her on the lips.

"Jane… I'm really tired." Maura mumbles… not really able to stay awake.

"It's ok… sleep sweetheart." Jane kisses her forehead before covering both of them with the blanket.

Maura lies on top of Jane and places her head on her favorite place, Jane's collar bone, to listen to Jane's strong heartbeat. Jane smiles at the other woman and wraps a protective arm around her lover before they both fall into a wonderful and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN2:: disclaimer_** ... ok ... so this is my first try at "M" rated. I know a lot of people had be reviewing that they would want to see this type of scene, but i just couldn't get myself to sit down and write this kind before... I had the page up and my just let my mind wonder and when I realized where I was going with this I figure... "why not give it a try?" so tell me what ya think? next chapter.. you learn more about Maura's famly tree ;)


	13. Black and Red

"Jane?" Maura called lightly from the kitchen where she was making lunch.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Jane asked as she entered the kitchen from the bedroom.

"Is something bothering you?" Maura asked lightly as she cut the cooked chicken.

"Why do you ask?" Jane murmured, hugging Maura, from behind, around the waist.

"You seem tense is all. I can't decide of its sexual frustration or if something is truly on your mind." Maura told her, putting the chicken on top of the lettuce already split between two bowls.

Jane smiles at how Maura puts a little more chicken in her bowl. She is sure it's her bowl for the simple fact that it was the red bowl Maura had gotten her for Christmas and the other, black bowl was the one she bought Maura as a 'I-have-no-clue-when-your-birthday-is-so-here-is-a-present-incase-I'm-late' gift. All though Maura still ate meat she had a liking to … greens at Jane did not.

Kissing Maura's neck Jane told her, "I guess I'm just curious is all."

"Hmm." Moaned lightly, "Curious about what?"

"Your family. I know its… different the way you grew up, but I was just wondering how your family doesn't fight over who is in power and all."

"That's because we know the order." Maura stated well lifting the two bowls and putting them on the table, as Jane lets go of her.

"It's like royalty really. We have two branches in our family. The main branch and the side branch, I was part of the side branch, but something happened and I ended up on the main branch." Maura explained walking back to Jane.

"…" Jane was quiet, waiting for Maura to continue.

"Brad. My uncle was born first then my dad. Something happened and my dad got to take over the mod when my grandfather died. So by blood that means that Carlin was next in line for the mod, but now I'm next in line after…" Maura looked down at her food and started eating.

With a small smile Jane walked over and Maura and hugged her before sitting down and eating her own salad. The room was quiet, not even Joe Friday was making noise. Jane felt the need to say sorry and reached across the table and grabbed her hand. Maura smiled and squeezed her hand to let Jane know that it was alright.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN::_** Sorry I've been writing this on and off between rping and even that is slacking.. i finally got ticked and put this up xD I know its short.. but most of my chapters are ... **disclaimer**


	14. Just a hunch

"Jane what are you doing?" Korsak asked from behind her shoulder.

"Just looking up a hunch." Jane mumbled, clicking then typing in seven numbers.

"Wait isn t that..." Frost was cut off when Korsak covered his mouth with his hand.

"Frost zip it! Jane! If the chief knew what you were doing!" Korsak whispered so he wouldn t be over heard.

Jane simply hmmed him and pulled up a few more files. She knew that she shouldn t be breaking into sealed cases, but her hunch told her that this was where she should be looking. She read a few more reports then downloaded six files onto her mp3 player then shut down her computer. With her coffee in hand, Jane headed down stairs to the crime lab. It was busy and disorganized as normal, really needed some help.

"Dr. Crow anything new on the bodies?" Jane asked as she pocketed her mp3 player.

"Not that I can find. They all seemed linked til this last body. The only link here is the coins. It seems like there is hops residue on the. That would only happen if they had contact with them."

"What if someone handling hops handled the coins?" Jane asked.

The doctor thought it over for a moment then stated, "Its possible. It would have to be right after though for the readings to be this strong."

With a nod Jane headed out then picked up her jacket from her desk. Frost looked at Korsak how just shrugged. He had learned long ago not to question a female's motives.

-scene jump-

"Maura?" Jane called, closing the apartment door.

"Right here." Maura called softly as she came around the corner with Joe on her heels.

"How was your day hun?" Jane as kissing her on the check as she put her gun and jacket away.

"Boring, better now though... seeing you're here." The caramel haired woman smiled.

Jane grabbed a beer and a bottle of wine and glass, heading to the sofa. Once she was seated she patted the seat next to her and Maura cuddled up next to her. Jane opened the beer and poured Maura a glass of the wine. Once they were settled Jane glanced over at Maura then pulled her mp3 player out.

"Maura? I was going through some files at work and I was hoping that maybe you would listen to some recordings from court. I have a hunch that one of them might be that one guy that you couldn't Identified."

"Yeah sure." Maura told her and listened to the recordings.

"That s him! Jane! That's him!" Maura yelled after the third one.

"Are you sure Maura?" Jane asked.

"Yes I m positive!"

"Maura... That s Carlin Doyle..."

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN::_** holy... haven't updated this in a long time... thought i would get this out... I typed it up this weekend.. seeing we didn't have interent and I just was able to piggy back off the people next door to post this... bad place to leave you guys but.. next ch is writen and I just need to post it


	15. I'm the cop

"No... no he-he wouldn't." Maura hastily whispered as she stood up from the sofa.

"Maura..." Jane said softly, sorry that she had even brought it up.

"It doesn t make sense. Carlin knows that family comes first he wouldn't ... he didn't have a reason too!" Maura said.

"Think about it Maura. Until your dad had taken leadership of the mob, he was going to take it over. Now he has to get rid of you and Corlin to have a chance at taking over. After that he would just have to wait out your dad. He must of planned and killed Corlin then kidnapped you to send a message to your father or to scare you away." Jane reasoned with her, getting Maura to sit back down.

"I knew that Carlin wasn t happy about it, but... I didn t think he would..."

"You never know what someone is compatible of til you push their limits." Jane whispered.

At that moment Maura glanced at Jane and knew what was running through her head, "No Jane."

"Why not?"

"Because. I don't want you in my world." Maura told her firmly.

"Well news flash Maura! I want you in mine, and if this is how then let me find him. I'll finish him so your father doesn t have to. Its something an uncle shouldn't have to do. And how would know it was me? I AM the police!" Jane stood.

"I don't want you to kill someone!" Maura yelled, "let my father deal with it. I love you and if you mess with this then you'll be on the hit list of everyone that is tied to this. This is a mob war. I don't need or want you in the middle of this. You could get hurt." Maura trailed off softly.

"You've already been hurt by this Maura. If I can do my job, and prevent it happening again then I will."

"That's what this is about." Maura pulls Jane into her arms and holds her tight, "This isn t your fault. You couldn t have stopped me from getting hurt. You did your job by being there when I needed you and standing up to my father for my well being. Now please, stay out of this."

"It isn't right. You shouldn t be in danger. I'm the cop. I should be the one fighting." Jane whispered, holding her tighter.

Maura sighed with a smile, "I won't fight. I'll right here, with you on the sidelines."

"I love you. Even if you piss me off at times."

"Even though your so stubborn, I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>An::_** xD I got a good laugh from your comments. yes! I live! And i hope this chapter sounds as good as it does in my head ... other wise its a fail.. :) love sara


	16. Tommy O'Rourke

"Maura." Doyle said stunned as the said woman walked up to him in the warehouse.

"We need to talk." Maura told him shortly before heading to the office, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"It's him." Korsak told her as Jane entered the crime scene.<p>

Sitting in a chair sat Tommy O'Rourke with cuts all over his body, clothing ripped, a huge clover burned on his chest like a branding for cattle and Jane s personal favorite, a ice pick stabbed into his heart with a picture of the Doyle and his son standing next to each other and someone standing too far in the background for their technology to solve, but Jane was sure it was Maura. Hops laid at his feet and Jane could tell the torcher took hours to complete.

"Looks like a message to me. Don t mess with my family. Wonder who this is in the background. Looks female, maybe long hair." Frost said picking the photo up after the ice pick was removed.

"The unknown daughter most likely. Won't be able to get an ID off it. Doyle seems to protect her the most. No one knows what she looks like, but seeing her brother is dead, it seems she will be the one that will be taking over the family business." Korsak stated putting the photo in a bag.

Jane hadn't thought of that. Now that Doyle was starting to get to retiring age, Maura would have to take over the mob. What did that mean for her and Maura? Would they stop seeing each other? Jane hoped not, but she was pretty sure that it was going to happen. What kind of mobster C.E.O. would date a cop. Let alone Jane?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN::_** next chapter is the last :( I will be writing more Rizzles though... once you try it you never go back..


	17. I'm the boss lady

"Jane we need to talk." Maura said the moment Jane walked into the apartment from work.

Jane nodded and put her gun away then went and sat on the sofa were a beer was already waiting for her. Taking a swig she tried to delayed the talk as long as she could. She didn t want Maura to tell her that she had to break up with her. She had just started gaining the trust of Doyle and was really hoping that he would see things her way. Now that Corlin is dead, Maura has no chose.

"I ... Jane I m really sorry. I love you, I really do, but..."

"Blood comes first. I understand Maura." Jane told her, drinking half her beer in one swig.

"Jane its..." Maura started, but Jane cut in.

"You have to do it. Doyle is still your family. Your blood related, family to you and that comes first. I hope that you won t give me a reason for me to arrest you when your leader. I would hate to arrest my ex-girlfriend."

"Ex..." Maura whispered.

Jane finished the beer and placed the empty bottle on the table. She stood and Maura watched as she grabbed two more beers from the fridge. Jane didn t normally drink in extreme amounts so this action was alarming to her. Jane walked down the hall to her bedroom and called behind her, Lock the door on your way out! Leave your key on the table. before shutting the door.

"What just..." Maura blinked then it hit her; she sprinted down the hall into Jane's bedroom.

"Jane I'm not breaking up with you." She hurried out as she watched Jane take a drink of her second beer that night.

"Your not? But your taking over the mob. You can't live that life and be with me. You simply can't."

"Yes I'm taking over, but only for a few years. It isn't going to be my life. Your right. Family comes first and your my family Jane. Your all I need, not this life I have."

"How?" Jane asked.

"My uncle. Brad. Has another son. Carson. He's only ten, but if I can hold out for eight years then I can pass it down to him. Only eight years. Just fight with me for eight years then I ll be yours for the rest of my life... if that's what you want."

"Of course!" Jane jumped up and almost feel over, alcohol was kicking in.

Maura giggled at her and pushed her down onto the bed. "I was hoping you would see it my way. I have a question by the way."

"What?" Jane asked lightly as she kissed Maura.

"What do you think of me becoming the new chief medical examiner for the Boston Police Department?"

Jane's eyes went wide.


End file.
